doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manolo Yamauchi
Manolo Yamauchi is one of 28 students in Doubt Academy 4: Rot, possessing the title of Super High School Level Speedrunner. He is randomly chosen for punishment in Chapter 5 after the late Hirashi Abe is voted as the culprit, and as a result both of his hands are amputated. Despite this, he is one of the 11 survivors. Appearance Manolo is of average height and build, and he dresses in either an all-casual style or a mix of casual and formal; for example, his initial clothes in-game included the (modified) blazer, pants, and loafers of a school uniform, and a t-shirt he bought online. The uniform uses black and white colors, while the color of the shirt he uses varies. He has hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair, and brown skin. After stripping off his shirt in a trial, Manolo reveals several circular scars on his forearms, and he explains that they were caused by bad reactions to bug bites and stings. He also shows that he has moles on his face, shoulder, back, and stomach. After his punishment, he is frequently wearing bandages on his wounds to protect them while they heal, and has stopped wearing blazers. Personality Manolo has shown a high amount of optimism so far, to the point where he believed that Brynja's death was faked and that she was being imprisoned elsewhere. He's also quite outspoken against the idea of executing other students, even if they are known to have committed crimes (whether within the game itself or as part of their pasts); however, this dissolved during the fourth trial, upon learning that the culprit was also responsible for a previous, unsolved murder. After the events of the seventh trial, it remains to be seen if any of that optimism remains intact. His ability to trust his classmates, at the very least, has been destroyed. Background Despite having three other siblings to contend with, Manolo was actually fairly spoiled as a child, especially when it came to having the coolest toys to play. Countless memories of sitting in front of a television and playing whatever was his favorite video game at the moment shaped his interests in adolescence. Reading information on fansites of some of his favorite games led him to discover speedrunning, a hobby revolving around beating a game in the shortest amount of time possible. Manolo became fascinated with the knowledge, skill, and willpower involved in setting these records and set out to face these challenges himself. Over the years, both his skills and his fame have soared exponentially, thanks to his near-daily broadcasts online of his speedrun attempts. “Mayolo256” is known as both a dedicated and prolific streamer, and an enthusiastic guy who participates in various fundraising and charity events. Skills Quicktime Events Sometimes, unexpected things happen while you’re doing a run. You miss hitting a single but vital button input, or you overestimate the distance you needed to jump. Many of these situations can be salvaged if the player can immediately rebound, losing only seconds compared to whole minutes. Manolo’s physical and mental reflexes have been trained for this scenario, making him capable of reacting quickly to events. If focused, he won’t miss a beat no matter how many things start going sour, taking it all in stride and doing his best to regain control of the situation. Facecam Due to the nature of his hobbies, Manolo frequently communicates with his audience online verbally and visually; he even has experience performing and hosting large events watched by thousands. Even when he’s concentrating on a game, he always tries to devote some attention into engaging his audience, knowing that he owes his fame to them. One side-effect of this is that Manolo is not quite as bothered by negativity: Putting yourself online like that attracts trolls like nobody’s business, so he has to quietly shut them down instead of blowing up about it. He’s also humiliated himself on camera, just to give his viewers something extra fun to watch, so he’s learned to laugh at himself as well as at setbacks in general. Relationships Manolo is particularly close to Iori Yano (who also shares the same connecting bathroom with him) and Kenshin Takayuki, sharing a romantic bond with both of them. He also has a persisting friendship with Peko Kimura, speaking to her over the radio even after her death in the second chapter. He previously looked up to Shoko Maeno and Misaki Asano, but his opinion of them, along with his opinions on his other classmates, crashed completely after they helped convict Kenshin of murder, leading to his execution. For similar reasons, Manolo was hostile to Suleiman Ahmed before his death, having learned that he murdered P.K.. Trivia *Manolo's birthday is December 19th. He is a Sagittarius, and his blood type is O+. *He likes oceans, videogames, and translators, and dislikes rumor mills and having to pay bills. *He is the second-oldest of four children, and his siblings include Ruben (20), Hikari (15), and Kin (11). Their parents are Rosalyn (43, Filipina) and Akihiko (46, Japanese). * His birthplace is actually in Cebu in the Visayas region of the Philippines. Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Characters Category:Male Students Category:Injured Category:Survivors